Angustia
by ChenchoXDBernna
Summary: Lo que me llego fue la sombra del atardecer. Lo que me inquieto fue la oscuridad del tiempo. Lo que nos encontramos fue el salto entre el pasado y el futuro.


_Hola, les traigo otra historia,espero que les guste :)_

* * *

_"Angustia"_

Una simple palabra que era capas de aclamar miles de recuerdos, destruir la mente y hundirte en un vacío del que difícilmente encontraras la salida y aun con todo eso en tu cabeza seguirás aferrándote a una esperanza incierta con tal de no sucumbir totalmente ante ella.

No existía mejor manera de expresar todo lo que estaba pasando por esos momentos, ¿Porqué el? ¿No se supone que era el mas fuerte de todos y que nadie podía hacerle frente?

Fuera como fuera eso no iba a resolver nada, sin embargo ahí estaba, en un hospital sentada al lado de su cama desde hace mas de tres días esperando a que le dieran una maldita respuesta que nuca llegaba.

¿Llorar? Ya no le quedaban lágrimas ¿Rezar? Ya se le habían acabado los dioses, todo lo que podía hacer en esos momentos era permanecer a su lado. Por dios lo único que ella quería era que el despertara, se levantara de la cama y le dedicará una mirada, ella rápidamente lo abrazaría llorando y el la alejaría con fastidio y la miraría con desapruebo, luego ella le ofrecería algo de comer, el hablaría por primera vez y le diría que no hiciera cosas innecesarias, luego le preguntaría por Máxima y ella le respondería que regresaría en la mañana pues el hospital solo permitía que una visita se quedara durante la noche, el la reprocharía por haberse quedado y por haberse preocupado por el diciéndole que no necesitaba que nadie se preocupara por el y finalmente ella le recriminaría que era un completo insensible y que no volviera a dirigirle la palabra nunca mas y después saldría enojada del hospital y esperaría en la puerta a que el bajara y se disculpara, luego después de unos minutos el bajaría ya con sus clásicas ropas puestas y pasaría de largo, ella le gritaría que era un tonto y el seguiría su camino diciéndole que pensó que nunca mas le dirigiría la palabra, ella no aguantaría mas y derramaría unas lagrimas de frustración eh inconscientemente le daría una cachetada, después de que se diera cuenta de lo que había echo vería su mano que en esos momentos estaría cubierta por algunos fragmentos de hielo pero con un extraño color naranja rojizo, voltearía a verlo y se percataría de que inconscientemente una capa de hielo había cubierto su mano unos momentos antes de haber propinado aquel bofetón causándole un daño mayor al que se esperaba, él se limpiaría el rastro de sangre de su mejilla y se daría la vuelta para seguir con su camino sin decir nada mas, ella se sentiría la peor persona del mundo e iría tras el pidiéndole disculpas, él no se detendría hasta unos minutos después y finalmente dejaría de darle la espalda y voltearía a verla, ella le diría llorando que realmente lo sentía y que si quería podía regresarle el golpe, luego ella por instinto cerraría los ojos esperando un inminente ataque que nunca llegaría, luego cuando los abra de nuevo observaría como el seguía alejándose, sin nada mas que poder hacer una impotencia y frustración increíble se apoderaría de ella haciendo que nuevamente soltara unas lagrimas sin embargo distintas a las anteriores, un sentimiento desgarrador la carcomería por dentro y sin mas se tiraría a llorar al suelo, entonces y solo entonces sentirá como unos cálidos brazos envolverán su cintura y con una voz no muy sensible le pediría disculpas en el oído, ella las aceptaría, voltearía y quedaría de frente con el, entonces se aferrara a su cuello y en un momento en el que ninguno de los dos se percataría estarían uniendo sus labios en un cálido beso. Después nada importaría, solo serian ellos dos.

Piiip

El sonido del reloj avisando que era media noche la saco de su mundo.

Acomodo la almohada en la que se encontraba recostado y coloco correctamente la única sabana que lo cubría, agarro su cobija y volvió a su silla en la cual se había quedado durante los últimos tres días, después de observarlo por unos minutos callo profundamente dormida otra vez.

-Hora de despertar- abrió los ojos pesadamente- parece que te quedaste despierta hasta tarde nuevamente- instintivamente alzo la mano para cubrirse los ojos pues jalaron la cortina permitiendo que la luz entrara.

-Buenos días- respondió ella por fin incorporándose al mundo de los vivos.

-¿Días? Deberías de arreglar tu reloj interno- comento mientras se sentaba en otra silla y le extendía una bolsa- son alrededor de las doce así que como supuse que aun no habías salido de la habitación te traje algo para almorzar-.

-Gracias- recibió la bolsa y lo primero que izo fue tomar la botella de agua que había ahí y acabársela de golpe- ah-.

-Realmente tenias sed- comento sorprendida- debiste de haber ido por un café o algo- en respuesta solo bajo la mirada tristemente- ¿Ya no tienes dinero? Vamos Kula, solo tienes que pedirlo-.

-¡No! No es eso... Es solo que... Que no quería separarme de él, no quería dejarlo solo, después de todo fue mi culpa-respondió tristemente.

-Ya veo- respondió sin mas- ya que estoy aquí deberías de ir a descansar un rato, tomar una ducha y comer algo mas que las frituras que te traje- le sonrió amablemente- tranquila, yo me quedare con el en lo que regresas-.

-¿Segura?-.

-¡Claro!, después de todo yo también quiero pasar tiempo con mi hermano-.

Sin tener nada mas que discutir salió de la habitación y tomo dirección al departamento en el que se estaban quedando todos por esos momentos, tomo una ducha y aunque no fuera muy buena cocinando se preparo un rápido desayuno de primera clase, cereal con leche y pan tostado con mermelada, lo suficiente como para sobrevivir.

-Kula, no espere encontrarte aquí- escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse y dar paso al grandulón del equipo.

-¡Máxima!- se sobresalto por un momento pues pensó que se encontraba sola- buenos días- saludo amablemente- vine a descansar un poco en lo que Whip cuida a K'- comento con tristeza- estaba desayunando ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?- cambio de tema rápidamente.

-Gracias pero no- respondió con su clásica actitud- Estoy seguro que cualquier cosa que coma la devolveré en un instante- comentó con gracia.

-¿Fuiste a beber nuevamente?- difirió entre preocupada y enojada.

-Solo un poco- respondió avergonzado- Estaba tan confiado de que se necesitan muy grandes cantidades de alcohol para afectarme que perdí la noción hasta que ya me encontraba ebrio- se paso las manos por la cara- No le des importancia- respondió sin mas.

-Si tú lo dices-.

-Bueno ¿Como se encuentra K'?-.

-Bien- respondió con tristeza- el doctor dijo que puede despertar en cualquier momento-.

-Este K'- comento Maxima- Realmente nunca me imagine verlo en una situación como esta- comento con una sonrisa triste- A pesar de que él es el único que puede igualar a Kyo o a Iori...

-Si tan solo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte...- unas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas- ¡¿Porqué no puedo hacer nada por el?!- Escondió su rostro en sus manos.

-Tranquila, no te mortifiques, el jamás se perdonaría si te pasara algo- puso una mano en su hombro tratando de reconfortarla- El sabia a lo que se atenía pero le importo mas que tu estuvieras a salvo ¿No?-.

-Lo se… pero… pero… si cada vez que tenga que protegerme va a terminar así preferiría que me hubieran matado-.

-Vamos, no digas esas cosas, si K' te escuchara te diría algo como "Eres muy escandalosa"- respondió tratando de animarla- No estés triste, en cualquier momento va a despertar y nada lo aria mas feliz que verte sonriendo así que no pongas esa cara ¿SI?-Kula simplemente se limpio sus lagrimas y asintió con la cabeza.

No paso mucho tiempo en el departamento, salió a dar una vuelta antes de volver al hospital y pensando en varias cosas decidió comprarle algo que comer a K' para cuando despertara, luego simplemente regreso al hospital donde se encontraba Whip leyendo un libro en la habitación de su hermano.

-Regresaste- comento mientras ponía un separador en su libro y lo cerraba.

-Si-.

-¿Viste a Maxima?-.

-Si, parece que se fue a beber anoche-.

-¿Enserio? Lo de K' le afecto mas de lo que admite pero tampoco es como si me preocupara por eso, una vez que K' despierte regresara a sus hábitos de antes, hasta entonces solo rezare por que no haga destrozos- Kula asintió con una sonrisa.

-Ya que estas aquí te cedo el relevo, hay algunas cosas que tengo que resolver-.

-No te preocupes, yo me quedare con el-.

-Te lo encargo- sin contratiempos salió de la habitación dejándolos solos.

-K' por favor despierta- susurro mientras tomaba asiento.

Se la paso la mayor tarde del día observando la ventana hasta que la noche cayo, Whip no volvió y Maxima no fue ese día por lo que ella tendría que quedarse a cuidarlo durante la noche, realmente no la molestaba pero le hubiera gustado que Maxima hubiera ido para evitar que fuera a tomar nuevamente, al menos era como Whip decía, cuando K' se recuperara Maxima volvería a ser el mismo de antes. A tales horas no tuvo otra opción más que acomodarse para volver a dormir.

Eran las tres de la mañana, todo se encontraba en una increíble calma, el cielo a pesar de estar a punto de amanecer estaba iluminado por una increíble luna llena. En algún momento de la noche Kula paso de estar dormida en un sillón para una persona a estar descansando su rostro en parte de la cama que K' utilizaba por lo que cuando este se levanto quito su brazo el cual Kula estaba usando de almohada haciendo que se despertara.

-¿K'?- pregunto aun medio dormida. No hubo respuesta, este simplemente se sentó sobre la cama mientras posaba sus manos sobre su rostro tratando de recordar que paso- ¡K'!- exclamo emocionada al momento que se lanzaba a darle un abrazo.

-Haces mucho ruido- respondió mientras la apartaba a un lado.

-Perdón… es que… es que estuviste tanto tiempo dormido que yo… yo…

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-.

-Cuatro días contando hoy- respondió aun rebosante de felicidad- Debes de tener hambre ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? O también compre este almuerzo-.

-No hagas cosas innecesarias Kula- respondió con su clásica actitud seria- por cierto ¿Dónde esta Max?-.

-No lo se, supongo que vendrá a verte mañana, como solo se permite que una visita se quede durante la noche…

-Ya veo- respondió al momento- No debiste de haberte quedado, no es necesario que te preocupes por mi, lo sabes-.

-¡Ah! Eres un… ¡Sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti!-.

-Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras-.

-¡Ah! Si así lo quieres bien, no volveré a hablarte- enojada por la actitud que tomo el peliblanco salió de la habitación enojada y fue directo a la salida, camino a una maquina expendedora y se compro un café, pues gritar a esas horas de la mañana había echo que le doliera un poco la garganta, así se puso a esperar al peliblanco afuera del hospital a un lado de la entrada principal.

Pasaron un par de minutos desde que se termino su café para que finalmente saliera, al verla ahí para el no izo nada mas que seguirse de largo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a hacer?- reclamo molesta.

-¿uh? Pensé que no volverías a hablarme- respondió mientras seguía su camino.

-¡Eres un…!- exclamo mientras trataba de retener unas lagrimas y para cuando se había dado cuenta le había dado una cachetada al peliblanco, no se arrepentía de haberlo echo sin embargo sus manos se sentían diferente, cuando apenas pudo percatarse fue tanto su enojo que recubrió sus manos con hielo haciendo que el golpe fuera mas fuerte de lo que pensó, al mismo tiempo reviso su mano y vio de que tenia sangre en la misma y realmente hubiera querido que esa sangre fuera suya, sin embargo cuando miro a la cara al peliblanco, en su mejilla había un corte limpio del cual seguía goteando un poco de sangre.

-K'… yo… no…

-…- se mantuvo estático con una mirada profunda.

-De… de verdad lo siento yo… perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón… ya se… puedes regresarme el golpe, siéntete libre de hacerlo… después de lo que hice yo…- cerro los ojos mientras seguía balbuceando algún tipo de disculpa por unos minutos mas, hasta que por fin los abrió vio a lo lejos como K' ya había recorrido una distancia considerable y seguía caminando tranquilamente dándole la espalda ajeno a todo lo que había pasado.

Eso fue demasiado, sin mas que poder hacer o decir un nudo en la garganta no le dejaba hablar, quería gritarle sin embargo su bica no emitía ningún sonido, inundada de frustración además de sentirse realmente culpable por golpearlo mas la desesperación que sintió los días anteriores izo que no aguantara mas y se tirara al suelo, las lagrimas no dejaban de caer y a pesar de que en ningún momento emitió algún sonido su dolor podía sentirse a lo lejos. Poso sus manos en su rostro tratando de esconderlo y al mismo tiempo de evitar que las lágrimas siguieran saliendo sin embargo sin ningún resultado.

-Perdóname- eran pocas veces las ocasiones en las que se escuchaba al gran K' Dash pronunciar esas palabras, a eso le sumamos su voz ronca realmente no era algo agradable para el oído sin embargo fue todo lo que Kula necesito para parar de llorar. En el preciso momento en el que sintió sus manos rodeado su cintura se dio la vuelta y se acurruco en su cuello desahogando las últimas lágrimas que quedaban, mientras sentía la reconfortante sensación de sus manos acariciándole el cabello.

Finalmente sonrió, se separo unos momentos para quedar cara a cara con K', sus rostros a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, esa mirada tan seria que no le quitaba la vista de encima, no podía hacer nada mas, siempre supo como iba a terminar esto, por eso no importaba lo que hubiera pasado, lo que hubiera sufrido, pues al final de cuentas valía la pena, todo estaba perdido y lo sabia, no le importaba, en el momento en el que empezaron a acercar sus rostros todo dejo de importarle pues desde ese momento solo serian ellos dos.

* * *

_¿Que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado_

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
